fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebecca Richelieu
Appearence Rebecca is a beautiful woman with dark red hair and brown eyes, she has fair skin with afew scars across her torso (old war wounds) and an amazing figure. Normally she wears a black tight outfit that still allows her to move freely. She wears a black corset a common peice of clothing from her country of birth with black trousers and boots. Also she wears a white fure coat which was a present from her late husband. One final feature is her dark red shades which she got from an old friend known for his inhuman power and ability to absorb lightning. Personality Rebecca is a simple woman she's fair and respectful but also a monster when angered. She hates bullies and arrogance both she's experienced over her life, her past makes her very violent towards people like that resulting in her getting into abit of trouble. History Rebecca grew up the daughter of a count and countess of a small region in the northern regions of her homeland. She was taught how to fight with a rapier despite the laws of her home on top of that she learnt how to fight unarmed from a man who came from the islands far to the north of her home. When she became 17 she stated her dream of joining the military and showing everyone that women can fight just as good or better than men. She proved this by beating the captain of the guard in single combat taking his hand in the process, this feat gave her a position in the Royal guard where she met her husband. This love was cut short when while aiding the white haired mage from the northern island her husband opted to stay behind and hold off a horde of savage enemies. While escaping though the mage they were aiding decided to go back for his body alone, after he came back with her husband's body she swore to help him in any way. After she buried her husband on their estate she decided to become a wandering mage taking random jobs and exploring the lands to the north. Synposis Magic and Abilites *'Master Swordswoman:' Rebecca is a skilled swordswoman using fencing native to her home lands and techniques taken form several sword fighting styles found around the Crescent Archipelago. This makes the style a great balace fo speed, accuracy and power. *'Expert Martial Artist:' Rebecca is a great martial artist having learnt two styles from the Northern Islands. Art of Heaven on Mortal Lands and Path of Earth, though while she prefers using her sword to deal with an issue she's still great and punching or kicking the problem till ti goes away. *'Great Physical Abilities:' For someone of her build Rebecca has impressive physical abilities. She's able to break stone slabs, run faster than an arrow and catch it before it hits it's mark, dodge a barrage of weapon lunges and can take a beating. *'Skilled Leader:' Being an officer in her nation's royal guard she has a strong grasp of tactics and leadership. Now she often works as head of security for her clients leading other mercs in protecting the person who's paying them and the person's property *'Expert Bodyguard:' Rebecca is a great bodyguard having only failed one job and thats due to her quitting as the client was a rude, arrogant perv who kept trying to sleep with her. Currently she has completed over 400 bodyguard jobs earning a large fortune. *'Good Cook:' Besides training and relaxing Rebecca is a good cook. Often cooking for clients or for herself and friends. She prefers making beef or lamb dishes and using a rich wine or stout sauce. *'Lightning Magic:' When using lightning magic Rebecca focuses it through her sword adding a shocking result to her blade attacks. She's not afraid to use the magic in a more common method and using it to move around the battlefield. *'Explosion Magic:' An intresting magic Rebecca picked up as she grew up and travelled. She mainly uses it when unarmed to make her strikes so much more destructive. *'Sword Magic:' Rebecca's real specialty in magic. This magic is what she is known for able to use hundredsof different spells to remove any problems she comes across. Equipment Trivia Category:Female Category:Wandering Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artist